Dragon's Song
by amanda2324
Summary: A dragon and a tribes woman - different in multiple ways, but fate brings them together. He helps her reach her destiny, and then she returns the favor. NilsxLyndis. I couldn't think of anything better to call it. Rewrote Chapter 5! Completed!
1. Chapter 1: Within the League

**Authors Note: I love this couple for some reason. lol I mean, seriously! Ninian loves Eliwood and Nils loves Lyn! Why not? He should've gotten some people to support with! Hector would be one of the others, I would think... Hector just seemed to treat him like a younger brother. lol Nino would probably be the other (inspired by a one-shot I stumbled across here on). So, yeah, I just simply love the idea of Nils marrying Lyn.**

**Anyways! This first chapter is made up of small snippets of some scenes from what might have happened during Lyn's Chapters. Next three chapters will be support conversations for the two, and the last will be their special ending, and then a view of their life together. ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Tears**

Nils rushed from the inn, the feeling of betrayal piercing his heart. But he ignored it, for the moment... he had to help Ninian, no matter the cost. He did not stop, but ran towards the mountains. However, the sound of a horse snorting caught his attention, and he changed direction to go towards it. He could see fighters; all of them, armed and strong.

He approached them, out of breath and his tears staining his face. He tried to calm himself as he walked up behind the woman with dark green hair. He composed himself as best he could and attempted to be courteous. "Pardon me, but..." The woman turned around, giving him a bright smile, but he saw a flash of something behind it. He gave himself no time to think about it as she began to reply. "Yes? Can I help you?"

He hesitated with his answer, but said, "You and your friends... Are you mercenaries?" She hesitated, answering his question with another, "And if we are?" This time he answered with haste. "I need your help!" Tears began to flow again, even as the orange haired cavalier cautioned the female liege.

"Forgive me, but we're in a hurry," she began, her expression turning into a sadness that told how she was pained to leave him with his troubles, but she felt she must. "Is there someone else you can ask?" Nils shook his head, not about to waste time explaining about the village men. He did, however, tell them that his sister had been kidnapped by evil men. Nils watched the orange haired cavalier converse back and forth with another cavalier, one with brown hair.

Nils looked helplessly at the girl, who had been staring at him the entire time. She gave him a very sad, almost pained smile, but she nodded to him, slowly speaking to the man beside her. "Kent, I... I want to help this child." Nils was not about to argue that he was not a child - he was simply relieved and happy to have some help in rescuing his sister.

If not for this woman, Lyndis... surely this group would not have helped him in his time of need.

**Defender**

Nils stepped back as the masked man approached him, ready to turn and run. The man grabbed the front of his shirt to drag him away, but in a flash, the man was hit with great force, and he retracted his hand, releasing Nils from his grasp. Nils, shaken and scared, opened his eyes to see Lyn standing between him and the man. She had saved him... and she was going to save his sister.

**Music**

Nils blew his flute to enchant the spirits, twirling around and stopped as he finished his song. He opened his eyes to look at Lady Lyndis. She stood up, giving him that warm smile that melted him to the core. "Thanks, Nils," she called to him before she hurried ahead to take care of a bandit. Nils leaned against the wall of the castle to catch his breath, still thinking about Lady Lyndis. He had just noticed... she had such a fair face... He shook his head. He should not be thinking of such things. She was a human, and he was not.

**The Ring**

He had tried to convince her that they did not need the ring... but her ever observant gaze peered right into his heart, and saw the ache for the heirloom. It was not just a rare piece, but a keepsake from their mother... She knew just how much it mattered to Nils, and to Ninian. He admired her bravery and confidence as she charged into the keep with her friends behind her, all ready to fight for any cause their liege chose.

**Whispers in the Hall**

Nils followed his liege down the hall, the two trying to keep their steps and breathing quiet. They were going to ambush some mercenaries, while Sain and Serra came from the other side. Lady Lyndis stopped in the middle of the hall, out of breath. Nils took out his flute to play for her, but she put her hand on it. "Not right now, Nils," she whispered to him, grasping his hand and pulling him alongside her. She lowered her voice even more quietly as she talked into his ear. "There is an archer on the other side of this wall... I cannot risk them hearing you." Nils nodded, glad that she knew such things. He blushed when he realized she was still holding his hand. Her flesh was soft and warm against his, but he could feel her strength coursing through her body.

When Lady Lyndis gathered her strength, she gently pulled him along, heading for the opening so that they could be in place for the ambush. She turned towards the other end of the hall, and gave Mark a thumb up to let him know that they were ready. "Nils," she spoke quietly, glancing around the corner at the enemies. She turned back to him as he responded. "If I am injured and am no longer able to protect you, you must flee." Nils gasped, about to protest, but it was too late. It was time to attack and Lady Lyndis was already bolting around the corner.

**Hands**

Nils turned to Lady Lyndis as she approached him. She grabbed his hand, causing him to tense and blush, but he relaxed as she placed Nini's Grace in his palm, and then curled his fingers so that he gripped it tightly. She put her hands around his, looking from him to his beloved sister. "Nils, Ninian. Everything is going to be fine." She was not smiling, but staring at him seriously, with a fiery passion burning in her eyes. "As long as you're with us, you'll be safe." He did not deny this. Not for a second. He was hesitant about plaguing her with their presence, however. She assured him that she would protect him and his sister, no matter who came their way.

Her hands left his, allowing him to grip the ring, bringing it to his chest. "Really," he asked sincerely, a smile coming to his face. He was filled with joy to be able to remain with Lyndis' Legion and his new friends. To be with Lady Lyndis, who saved his heart from breaking, and his life, as well as that of his sister; he owed her much, though he knew there was no way to pay it back.

**Ballista**

Nils felt something, saw something. He could sense the danger, and everything around him flashed inverted colors. He saw the arrow, coming this way. He looked to his side to see who it could hit, and spotted his liege. "Lady Lyndis, don't move," he cried with great alarm. She looked at him, puzzled but remained where she was; and the arrow appeared in the ground before her.

Nils let out a sigh of relief. He did it. He saved her. In the moments before the arrow hit, he felt a deep, emotional dread of her being hurt. He felt so dearly for her; he desired nothing more at this time than to help her find her grandfather. As the lady finished talking with her knights and the tactician, she walked over to Nils and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, Nils! You saved my life." Nils blushed, smiling as he modestly diverted his gaze.

**Caught**

Nils played his flute for Erk, to give the boy back his strength. He thanked Nils and rushed off to take care of an approaching mercenary. Nils felt something, but he had little time to do anything as a ballista arrow caught him in the side. He gasped, crying out in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his side around the arrow.

Lyn whipped around after she had finished a cavalier, and spotted her teal-haired friend on the ground with an arrow in his side. "Nils," she cried in distress, bolting to his side. She gently picked up his head, placing it in her lap to give him comfort. Her lower lip quivered as she rubbed his forehead to remove the sweat. "Don't worry, Nils," she muttered to the moaning boy. "Mark is sending Serra... you will be healed in a minute." The boy slowly opened his crimson eyes to stare up at her. She felt him relaxing, allowing her to cradle him close to her.

She cuddled him to keep his attention away from the pain, as Serra would not be here for a little while longer. Nils coughed gently, grimacing as he tried to pull the arrow out of his body. Lady Lyndis set his head in her lap, grabbed his bloodied right hand with her left, and used her other hand to ease the arrow out of his flesh. Nils growled in pain, but remained quiet otherwise. As soon as she got it out, she threw it aside, and used her right hand to cover the hole.

She felt his hand on her face, and she looked into his eyes. He displayed concern for her. "My... Milady," he stuttered, wiping her face gently with his thumb. "You shed tears." Lyn offered him a sad smile, cradling him with her free arm as she waited for Serra.

**Easy Does It**

Nils rested against the tree trunk, facing the campfire, but he was still at a distance from it. Whilst the others were gathered around, conversing with one another, he preferred to rest his sore side in the shadows. He stirred only when he noticed a figure exit a tent and walk to him. He smiled up at Lady Lyndis as she approached and knelt beside him. She offered a small smile. "That was a close call today, Nils..." She began quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "From now on... take it easy. Stay beside me or someone here who can wield a weapon." She gripped his shoulder a little tighter, as if to better explain her feelings of serious concern. Nils nodded, placing a hand on hers. "Yes, Lady Lyndis... I shall do as you ask."

**Confrontation**

Nils dismounted Kent's horse, waving as the orange-haired cavalier rushed another direction through the rain. Nils squinted through the rain, located Lady Lyndis, and rushed to her side. She was around the corner of the castle, waiting for the time to bolt before it and strike. Nils soundlessly joined his liege beside the castle, remaining close to her. She turned to him when she felt his gentle hand on her arm. "Lady Lyndis, are you sure this is wise," Nils inquired softly, his crimson eyes peering into her bluish-green ones. "You don't have a lance reaver, and his is a silver lance! You're at a disadvantage."

Lyn nodded firmly, glancing again around the corner. "I am certain, Nils. This man poisoned my grandfather, and did many other evil things..." Her hands tightened on the hilt of her sword as she spoke. "I will be the one to bring him down." A lump appeared in his throat, but he could not swallow it. He was scared - not for himself, but for Lyn. She was putting herself in unnecessary danger. True, Wallace was going to weaken Lundgren, but still... the idea was not settle with him.

He opened his mouth to protest, but Serra arrived, panting. As soon as the cleric stopped beside them, Lyn darted around the corner, sword at the ready and her battle cry matching the thunder that flashed across the darkened sky.

**Departure**

Nils trudged down the halls, his fingers brushing the stone walls lightly. His crimson eyes scanned the pictures lazily, but he was not really paying them any attention. His thoughts were on where he and his sister would go after they left. They had stayed with Lady Lyndis for three days after the defeat of Lord Lundgren, and had enjoyed it; but he felt that they needed to move on, before a greater plague was brought upon the House of Caelin. His gaze departed from the images and peered ahead of him toward the women, who had entered the hall.

Lady Lyndis was conversing with two of her maids; to him, her voice was sweet and thick like honey fresh from the comb. He blushed slightly at this thought, but pushed such things from his mind as he approached her. "Um, Lady Lyndis..." The woman's' green eyes blinked upon hearing her name called, but she looked at him and smiled brightly. She stopped and turned to her maids, asking that they excuse her.

Once they had left, Lyn turned to her friend with another smile. "Nils, what did you wish to speak to me of?" Nils couldn't help but smile at her attempt to sound like nobility - it was a very good one, almost real, but he did not care for it. He wished she would just speak as Lyn. As if she read his mind, her smile softened. "And, please, call me Lyn whilst we're not accompanied by others." She gave him a wink.

Nils smiled, nodding firmly. "All right, Lyn... um, Ninian and I were speaking earlier, and we think we're ready to take our leave." He watched how her eyes expressed a flash of sorrow and disappointment, but her bright aura returned, to shield it. She nodded to him. "I understand." Without another word, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, giving him a gentle squeeze. "...take care of yourself, and Ninian, for me." Nils managed a small, sad smile as he returned the warm embrace. His stomach was full of butterflies, his cheeks turned warm, but he was happy, and yet sad, all at the same time.

Later, as he left the palace hand-in-hand with his sister, he thought about his friends of Lyndis' League, and of his liege, Lady Lyndis. He hoped that one day, he could see them all again. But for now, he and his sister would travel the world and hone their music skills.

**Authors Note: I love this couple for some reason. lol I mean, seriously! Ninian loves Eliwood and Nils loves Lyn! Why not? He should've gotten some people to support with! Hector would be one of the others, I would think... Hector just seemed to treat him like a younger brother. lol Nino would probably be the other (inspired by a one-shot I stumbled across here on). So, yeah, I just simply love the idea of Nils marrying Lyn.**

**Anyways! This first chapter is made up of small snippets of some scenes from what might have happened during Lyn's Chapters. Next three chapters will be support conversations for the two, and the last will be their special ending, and then a view of their life together. ^_^ Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Amongst the Trees

**Author's Note: I hope I didn't miss any grammar or spelling mistakes this time... Anyways, this would be my idea for a C Support between these two. Of course, it happens during the same chapter you are first able to use him after the end of Lyn's Chapters. Since, if you don't get it during that chapter, you'd never see the A Support! Or get the special ending! And that would be bad. lol**

Lady Lyndis was pleased when the tactician had sent Nils with her through the mountains. She was stronger now, and able to take on anyone who came her way. The fighting was tough, but as soon as she had a break in the action, the female lord and the young musician sat down in the shade of the trees to rest. Lyn sat beside the teal-haired boy, deeply concerned for him. He had not spoken much to her in awhile, which was rare, for they usually had many conversations throughout the day. Since Ninian died, he was quite withdrawn. "Nils, how fair you," she inquired as she rested her back against a tree.

He glanced at her, managing a smile. "Ah, Lady Lyndis... I am well." He still hurt from the loss of Ninian, but he was doing much better now. His eyes locked onto hers, to silently communicate this. He knew she could read his expression. When she offered a small smile, he adopted a relaxed posture. After a long silence, Nils broke it with a question. "Lady Lyndis, may I ask you something?" His crimson gaze turned to her as she looked at him, nodding. "Yes, of course, what is it, Nils?" Nils hesitated, looking at his dirt-colored boots thoughtfully. "Well... how did you feel after your parents, and tribe, were killed by those bandits?" He did not even look at her; he could sense the sudden drop of heart within her. After a moment, he slowly spoke up once more, "You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering..."

Lady Lyndis placed a hand on his shoulder in insistence as she quickly replied, "No, it's not that..." Her voice trailed off as she thought about it. "I just... don't believe how I reacted to it would be a good example for you." Nils looked at her, blinking with a quizzical expression. She returned to her relaxed posture, but turned her gaze to the sky. "My heart... it felt like it exploded a thousand times at once... But then... it burned." Her sorrowful expression deepened, eyes narrowing. "It burned for vengeance, burned for the bandits to suffer for their actions, not just for them to die." She let her words hang for a moment, before she looked at him. "The desire for revenge, and revenge itself, can do horrible things to a person. Not just yourself, but everyone who cares about you." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Nils... please, don't harbor such hate as I had. I don't want that for you... and I'm sure Ninian would not have wanted it, either." She managed a sad smile.

Nils looked away for a moment, contemplating this. Finally, he turned back to her, flashing a small smile. "I will not, Lady Lyndis... Thank you." Her smile brightened, which sent waves of warmth throughout his body. She always' seemed to do that. She stood up and offered him her hand. He allowed her to assist him to his feet, mainly for the innocent excuse to grasp her hand. He was happy to hold her hand once more, like the days within Lyndis' League. As they returned to the battlefield, he could not help himself but to watch her as she fought. Her actions were graceful, perfected. She was strong, too, and very brave. And so beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3: Dance for Me?

Nils stood by, watching as Lady Lyndis and Eliwood took on the morph that resembled Uhai. His heart fell when he noticed the tears in Lyn's eyes as she dealt the final blow to the nomad. He hurried over to her and played his little song, so that she was able to hurry on and assist Guy in finishing one of the last snipers. Mark shouted something to Athos and Lucius, and he called the others to return to the center of the room. Nils glanced over his shoulder at Lyn, but hurried toward the center as Mark had directed.

It wasn't until later that Nils was able to talk to Lyn with a bit more privacy. "Lady Lyndis, you're crying again," he whispered to her as he stepped in front of her, using his scarf to dry her face. She merely relaxed, allowing his cloth to rub against her for a little bit, but she grasped his hand and held it for a moment. Nils' shoulders' sagged with sorrow.

"Nils, I'm sorry... I-I should not be doing this during a battle." She tried to smile, but it would not come. "It would demoralize the troops." Nils sighed inwardly, not knowing what to say to her. "Uhai and Brendan were great men..." His voice trailed off as he noticed her shaking her head. "That is not... why I cry..." She whispered, bringing her hands, and his, between them, so that she could better clasp them. She offered a small, sad smile. He looked at her questioningly, but did not ask of her it. "Whenever you wish to speak of it... I am here." He smiled brightly, hoping to cheer her up.

She returned the smile, though her eyes remained sad, yet hopeful. "Nils, may I request of you something?" When he nodded in reply, she inquired, "May you dance... for me?" He blinked at her, displaying an expression of curiosity, but he nodded, still smiling. "Yes, Lady Lyndis! If it will make you feel better, I would do anything!"

His heart was filled with joy as he started to play his flute and dance for his liege. He cast occasional glances at her, to make sure that she was enjoying it. The entire time, she watched him with a dreamy look in her eye and a smile on her face. She looked so happy now... and he hoped that she would remain that way.

When he finished, Lyn got to her feet and approached him. "That was wonderful Nils! ...Thank you." She blushed, hoping he would not notice. He flashed a smile. "You're welcome, Lady Lyndis!" She chuckled, placed a hand on his shoulder, and then a small kiss on his forehead. When she withdrew her lips, she noticed how quickly his face turned red; but he was smiling. She nodded to him and hurried away to help continue fighting, leaving the teal-haired boy with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Everything Together

**Author's Note: Yep, it's short... oh well! Short, sweet, and to the point! Anyways, after this, I'm going to write a scene for when the dragons' gate is open and Nils is gonna go through (but, as you already guessed, he won't!), and I'm gonna have Ninian stay with Eliwood (come ON! If you've ever played FE6 and got the supports between Marcus and Lilina, the evidence is THERE! Roy's moms' favorite flower was from Ilia, which rules out Lyn - cause hers' should be from Sacae - and the mother is described as gentle, loving and kind... quite frankly, gentle is not a word I'd use to describe Fiora. Not that she isn't gentle, she's just not gentle enough for me to be able to even notice. EliwoodxNinian TRUTH! XDDD Sorry EliwoodxLyn and EliwoodxFiora fans. I still like those couples, but not as much as EliwoodxNinina.**

**Anyways! So off-topic- erm, where was I... oh yes! The scene with Nils gonna leave Ninian with Eliwood and go through the portal and the alternative ending piece. ^.^ So, it's all good!**

Nils stared at the dragon, a pain in his heart and a tear in his eye. The dragon was his enemy now, but at one time, this dragon was a brother from the other world. Nils shook his head when he heard Mark call out to him. He had a job to do, he needed to focus! "You need to be near Lyn," Mark shouted to the teal-haired boy. "She fights better with you around - just be careful!" Nils blinked. She fought better with him beside her? A light blush came to his cheeks as he rushed across the tiled floor to Lyn's side.

Lyn looked at him, a smile coming to her face, but it quickly turned to a look of solemn determination. "I am to strike the final blow," she whispered to him, glancing at Eliwood and Hector, who were currently in battle with the dragon. She looked at him. "I... I am sorry I have to do this, Nils."

Nils shook his head, offering a sad smile. "Lady Lyndis, I know... he is the enemy now." He gently grabbed her arm to show physical affection. "Just as you were strong and destroyed that Uhai morph, I will also be strong and help you slay this dragon." He stared into her eyes as she searched his face, scanning it for any hidden thoughts. When she smiled, he nodded firmly.

"I shall be strong," she confirmed, turning towards the dragon, but she still spoke to her dear friend. "I would like you to stay back, Nils. I do not wish any harm to come to you." She felt a hand grab her forearm, and she looked at him. When he shook his head, she gave him a questioning expression.

He frowned at her. "I don't want you to face the danger alone; we shall do it together!" When she attempted to protest, he shook his head again. "Lady Lyndis... we have fought together, suffered together, traveled together, laughed together; since we started, we've done most everything together. So please... let us face this trial..." his voice trailed off as his hand found hers, and he gripped it gently. He looked into her eyes with a determined expression. "Together."

She stared at him for a moment, not sure what to say. Finally, she merely smiled and nodded. "Yes, so we shall." She turned to the dragon, scowling solemnly. As she charged forward, pulling along the teal-haired dragon boy, she let out a war cry, readying her sword to deliver the final blow at Mark's direction. As she gripped Nils' hand ever tighter, she felt invincible, powerful; like nothing could survive a single blow from her mighty hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Tears to Roses

Alternative Ending:

(If you get A Support between Eliwood and Ninian)

"Nils! You... Are you..." Nils nodded before his sister had a chance to finish. His heart was torn in two, for he did not wish to leave this world... but he knew that this was the way that it had to be. He could leave Ninian, because Eliwood was there to take care of her.

"Mm, I'm going alone," he nodded, forcing a small, sad smile. "I don't have your curiosity." His sister whispered his names as he walked towards the gate. He turned to face his friends, not bothering to hide his bittersweet expression. He was happy, knowing his sister would be happy, and that this world and all his new friends were safe... but he was sad that he would have to leave behind everything and everyone from this world that was dear to him... "Ok then, I'm going."

Lyn watched the happenings from beside Mark and Hector. Her heart fell into the depths of her stomach when she realized that he was going to leave... leave her... Tears welled in her eyes, but she closed them and looked away to hide them. No, he must not see her tears; she understood that he needed to lock the gate from the other side. It was his duty. She clutched her fists tightly, looking up at the boy... no, the young man... as he conversed with his sister, and Eliwood.

As her gaze lingered upon them, she felt a longing. Eliwood was with the one he loved most, his dearest Ninian... why, then, should she have to watch as the man she loved most left this world, without even knowing how much she needed him?

Nils gave his sister a gentle kiss on the forehead and a hug, wishing her the best. He was tempted to turn to Lady Lyndis... his sworn liege, and the woman he loved... and do the same, but he knew that if he did, he would never leave this world. Even now, he could hardly bear the thought of leaving her. He would never be able to make sure that she was happy. He would have asked Eliwood to take care of her, but he had Ninian.

Guilt ate at him like termites ate wood; a sorrow like a bitter summers' wind, but he put on as best as mask he could. He knew it failed, for his smile was so small, he could not feel that it was there. His eyes were filled with such grief and a sense of loss that they refused to sparkle with life. It felt like his very soul had left him, and his own heart was in his throat, trying to choke him. Still, he had a duty to fulfill. He bid farewell to his new friends, most of them individually, but he did not dare look or even mention Lyn's name.

As soon as he turned to enter the Dragon's Gate, he heard a cry that caused his breath to catch in his throat, and his tears burst forth from his eyes, even though he did so much to hide them away. "Nils, please, don't go!" He turned to her, knowing that now, he would never be able to return to the other world. He caught the woman he loved in his open arms, and held her close to his heart.

The first time they met, almost two years before, he was at least 6 inches shorter than her... but now, he was about the same height, but still a bit shorter. He gripped her tightly in his embrace, never wanting to let her go. He heard her whisper his name, so he bowed his head so that he could hear what she had to say.

"I... I want us to be together... forever," she stuttered, burying her face into his shoulder. "Please, stay with me..." She lifted her face and peered into his gentle, crimson eyes, begging him to remain with her. She felt him grip her shoulders gently, as he attempted a smile, but his muscles refused. She continued to stare at him, using her thumbs to wipe away his tears. "Nils... I love you."

Nils shut his eyes, pulling her closer to him in another embrace. "...I love you, too, Lyn..."

And so, with the help of Ninian and the magic users of the group, they managed to shut the Dragon's Gate from the side of the human world. Eliwood and Ninian returned to Phrase hand in hand...

Lyn and Nils went immediately to the plains of Sacae after Lyn abdicated the rule of Caelin to Ostia. They had three children and lived many years together in peace and happiness.


End file.
